


Eight Pieces of Me

by Doctorpants



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, High School, Inspired by Real Events, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Prose Poem, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Triggers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorpants/pseuds/Doctorpants
Summary: Lia is a happy-go-lucky sixteen-year-old girl. Matt is a witty and charismatic seventeen-year-old boy.Matt breaks Lia's heart into 8 pieces and now Lia is tasked with putting those pieces back together.orI wanted to give my loyal readers an explanation on what's been going on for the past year I have been away, and this was the easiest way to do that.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Eight Pieces of Me

An introduction to the characters:

-Because these are all new characters and the setting to everyone reading because this isn't a part of a fandom, I thought I'd make a little synopsis of the people in this book. I will update this if I introduce any more characters

Check my Tumblr @poridiaa for drawings I made of these characters (names, genders, and features have been modified from the real-life inspirations, but many details have been left the same.)

Saint Patrick High School: A religious high school for gifted students who show extreme academic promise. While that sounds really cool, it means you could be the smartest person you've ever met but as soon as you walk through those doors you are as dumb as a brick. This is where the main characters of the book all go to school, and it is very small. The low amount of students means that they all see each other constantly, and you can never really catch a break from anyone you don't tend to like. It is located in ambiguous New England almost an hour's drive from where Lia lives. 

Lia Matthew: A 16-year-old girl and the main character of this story. She struggles with lots of mental health issues, and she is the reason for a few of these triggers I am putting on the notes ahead of every chapter. Lia is a singer and lead in her school plays. Her favorite food is mac n' cheese, and she has been writing a book called the Arachnid and the Lupine for about six months at the beginning of the book. She's a dark-haired, light-skinned, thick girl who isn't what people would find conventionally attractive, but she makes her own. She has long curly hair black at the beginning of the book. She is French and Irish, so she's basically translucently pale. Lia is a caricature of myself if you couldn't guess. 

Matthew Vasquez: A year and a half older than Lia, Matt V. is Lia's soon to be ex-boyfriend. He's an ensemble member of the play and a member of the spring track and cross-country teams when he isn't doing the spring musical. Matt also is the president of the Poetry Club at Saint Patrick Taylor High School. He's a nerdy kid but he's one most of the girls find charming in that way. He has deeply tanned skin and dark curls but beautiful blue eyes. He is part Irish part Puerto Rican. 

Anthony Devito: Anthony is the most stereotypical gay guy at St. Pat High. He likes to say things like, "Move, I'm gay" and "I hate the straights" to anyone who will listen. He's very kind, though, if a bit naive. Anthony is a smaller guy and very into Italian soccer, or as he insists "futbol." Anthony is a great singer and actor and has no trouble being the male lead in most of the plays St. Pat High produces, which is a lot. He has short brown hair and olive skin with dark brown eyes. He's a shorter guy, but taller than his female friends except for Zoey.

Charlie Russo: Charlie is a quiet smart type guy. He's the kind of guy who looks like he walked straight off the set of the big bang theory. He wears glasses and graphic tee shirts and, though Italian like Anthony and Scott, is not a tan guy. Charlie is Anthony's boyfriend, but because Charlie is not out to any of the school or his family, they keep their relationship a secret. Charlie is probably one of the only people not involved in the dramatic arts, but rather traditional art mediums. Charlie is a really good painter and even painted a mural at the school. 

Zoey Blake: Zoey is the yearbook editor and a fellow theatre lover. She is really energetic but that's probably because she drinks her weight in coffee every morning. She is the school gossip a lot of the time, but she knows when to shut her mouth sometimes. Lia and Zoey live very close to each other. Zoey is taller than a lot of the boys at school and she wears heels on top of that, so she basically makes the school look up to her. She's got brown hair almost always in a ponytail and wears sweaters and jeans most of the time, even when it's hot outside. 

Katie Pritchard: Katie is not like any other of Lia's friends except for the fact they both like to read and write. Katie is a religious and incredibly smart girl who looks like a nerd from every sitcom. She has braces and scruffy brown hair and she wears big clothing with big glasses, but she's so kind. Lia would protect her angel on earth from any danger if she could. She's very good at all her classes, but very innocent and not at all street smart, so it evens out. 

Olga "Ollie" Macagonova: Ollie is the baddest bitch at Saint Patrick High School. She wears all black and those studded belts even though that trend wore out a long time ago. She insists on not being called Olga because that "makes her sound like an old woman." She's originally from Russia, but she moved to America when she was young. Ollie may be tough and scary, but she is fiercely loyal to her friends and would do anything for them. She had a pixie cut she's been growing out, so it looks almost like a mullet, that is dirty blonde if you ask anyone other than her, who insists it is brown. She's quite tall, but not as tall as Zoey, but she likes to wear boots to make her tall. 

Dan Matthew: Dan is Lia's twin brother who goes to the public school where Lia lives. He's a gifted musician who can play any instrument you give him, but he can't add 4 +7 without a calculator. Dan doesn't like most of Lia's friends, but he will support his sister because, since she is two minutes older, she claims to have more wisdom and maturity than him. Also, she goes to an elite school for highly intelligent students and he can't add 4 +7, which he says was one time but Lia refuses to let go, so she is smarter than him no matter what way it goes. 

Teddy Dumal: Teddy Dumal is a nonbinary writer friend of Lia's. Teddy is really into writing and is very interested in Lia's writing, and the two typically talk about writing tropes and what the latest fanfiction they are working on is. Teddy is the youngest in their class, just barely making the cutoff for age, and they look even younger than they are. Teddy has a very round face and young features and "hipster" glasses typically paired with a bomber jacket and ripped jeans and a beanie or any sort of hat. 

Sally O'Malley: Sally is Matt V.'s ex-girlfriend. She goes to St. Pat's probably just because her dad is the head of the theology department, but maybe Lia only thinks that because they never got along. Sally tends to make "edgy" jokes that make the room uncomfortable, and she's a 15-year-old alcoholic with self-destructive qualities. Lia doesn't know a lot about Sally because she tries to avoid her at all costs, but she and Teddy are childhood friends and Lia and Teddy are friends so she has to deal with Sally sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be updating this on Sundays! This is really just a way of me introducing myself to my readers and to vent a lot of trauma that happened over the past year, and if you happen to be someone who knows me in real life and you start to identify with someone, sorry about that? As long as you're not Matt you are probably fine.
> 
> Thank you for showing an interest in reading this! I look forward to hearing people's feedback!


End file.
